


For Spirits' Sake (Keep Your Hands to Yourself)

by songbook



Series: The Kyalin Collection [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbook/pseuds/songbook
Summary: Kya likes to tease...both her brother and her girlfriend.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: The Kyalin Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807093
Comments: 23
Kudos: 391





	For Spirits' Sake (Keep Your Hands to Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for themost-obsessivefangirl on tumblr. Thanks for the request!

Tenzin walked around the statue four times to make sure it was in the right place. A few weeks ago, the Air Acolytes had finished their plans for a small expansion to Air Temple Island. Future Industries would be completing most of the construction on the new hall, but today they were setting the foundation and clearing out the areas of the island that needed to be changed. This included the relocation of one of the statues that Aang had brought here from the Western Air Temple. With all the people milling about the island, Tenzin had made sure he oversaw this statue.

“Hey, airhead, can I put the water in yet?” Tenzin whirled around to see his sister with a large ring of water around her waist. The statue had a water feature and Kya was waiting to fill it back up.

“Yes, yes! It’s ready!” He stepped aside so Kya could flow the water back into its proper place. Everything was going well today. The Future Industries team had been hard working and sensitive to the importance of their work. Even Lin had shown up to help with the expansion of the island. After all, her mother had worked with Aang to form the island in the first place.

“You can stop overanalyzing everything. The hard work is done.” Kya playfully punched him in the shoulder. She was right of course. The earthbenders had finished evening out the foundation and it was ready for the hall to be built over the course of the next couple of weeks.

Tenzin let out a sigh and agreed, “Yes, it is all going very well, I think. Asami’s team has done well and please thank Lin for coming over.”

“Oh, I will,” said Kya with a little more humor in her voice than he expected.

When he glanced at her, she winked at him suggestively. Tenzin let out a scoff at her implication. To be honest, it was easy to forget that Kya and Lin were in a relationship since they were hardly around him together. Lin showed up for dinner occasionally, but most of the time Kya went into the city. He knew from personal experience that Lin hated public displays of emotion. His sister was a physical person who loved to touch and hug, but other than a few times that Kya had held onto Lin’s arm or placed a hand on her leg during dinner, she abided by Lin’s rules.

Kya’s gaze strayed from Tenzin over to where Lin stood with the other earthbenders. With the heat outside, Lin had forgone her police armor for the casual white tank top and black pants. She held a glass of water loosely in one hand and there was a sheen of sweat on her muscular arms. With a light voice, Kya teased, “Did I ever thank you for breaking up with her?”

“Kya!” Ever since Kya had confessed to Tenzin that she had Lin had begun a relationship, Tenzin hadn’t asked many questions. In fact, he had done a good job of avoiding thinking of his sister with his ex.

“I’m just saying, most women over fifty don’t look like that.” Kya smirked and walked across the new piece of land.

From the distance, Tenzin watched her greet Lin with a gentle touch to the shoulder. Whatever Kya said made Lin roll her eyes and she answered by taking a long drink of water. Kya leaned in to whisper something in her ear and place kiss on her jaw. Lin seemed to choke on the drink and looked at her girlfriend in exasperation, leaving Kya in a fit of giggles. Tenzin felt the heat rise in his neck as he tried not to imagine what his sister was insinuating. Luckily, before Kya could get much further, Pema called everyone in for lunch.

* * *

Tenzin was enjoying his cabbage stew when he looked over his bowl to see Kya place a hand on Lin’s knee. Lin was talking amicably with Pema about how the construction was going. Or at least, she was answering all of Pema’s questions which is about as conversational as Lin got. Kya had been inching closer as the meal had been going on. Lin had sent her a couple of warning glances, but Kya’s hand was slowly creeping up Lin’s thigh.

That was about the time that Tenzin noticed that Kya had seen him watching. Not so subtly, she leaned over and pressed her lips to Lin’s exposed collarbone. Tenzin diverted his eyes to his stew quickly but didn’t miss Lin’s body jump at the sensation. He was sure Lin was glaring at Kya, because after a few seconds, Kya let out a playful chuckle.

“Tenzin, dear, is something the matter?” asked Pema and he knew his blush was visible under his robes.

“Nothing…it’s nothing.”

His reply caused Kya to chortle and he took the opportunity to glare at her. She just flipped her grey hair over her shoulder and set her hand back on Lin’s thigh. Lin was trying to ignore her, allowing Meelo to tell her about his defense plans he had organized with his lemurs. Tenzin tried to pay attention to what Pema was telling him, but he couldn’t help but notice the way Kya’s hand was back to climbing down Lin’s leg, inching closer and closer to her hips.

“Meelo!” screeched Ikki as her brother knocked over her glass of water during one of his demonstrations. Tenzin rushed to clean up the mess, happy for the distraction.

* * *

Tenzin stood in the evening air, looking over the new addition of land. He couldn’t wait until the new hall stood proudly. Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to find Lin and Kya walking down the path from the main house. Lin had put her uniform back on, and they appeared to be heading back to the city.

Kya stopped and said, “Let me grab my bag and we can catch the ferry.”

Then she pulled a startled Lin into her arms and kissed her fully on the lips. Tenzin did his best to stifle the sound of indignation coming from his throat and looked pointedly at the sky. Was this really necessary?

A few seconds passed and Lin’s dry voice said, “I wish you would just say something already.”

“What?” Tenzin looked at her and swore she was almost smiling.

“You do realize she’s just messing with you, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he grumbled. Lin raised an eyebrow mockingly, so he retorted, “Messing with me? If I remember correctly, you hate public displays of any sort of affection.”

“I still do. She’s driving me nuts. But she bet me she could get you to call her out about it and since you haven’t she’s doubling down.”

“Why don’t you just tell her to stop?” asked Tenzin defeatedly. If he was honest, all of Kya’s actions today had been bothering him, although he couldn’t decide why. It wasn’t as if he still had romantic feelings for Lin. Although, he couldn’t remember if he had ever witnessed anyone kissing her like that after they had broken up.

“Because I have to go home with her. And stop overanalyzing everything. I wasn’t the only person in our relationship who didn’t like to get touchy-feely in front of an audience. You’ve gotten better, but I assume most of that is Pema. But if you two didn’t have four kids, some people would doubt you even touch your wife.”

“I touch my wife!” replied Tenzin indignantly, then reflecting on what he said, blushed hotly. Deflecting away from Lin’s comments, he asked, “Why is she even doing this?”

“Because it bothers you; because she’s bored; because she gets to mess with both of us at the same time,” listed Lin, counting out her words on her fingers. “She watched you nearly have a stroke when you saw Jinora and Kai holding hands and couldn’t pass up an opportunity to torture you.”

Tenzin glared across the courtyard where Kya was walking back towards them. “She’s crazy.”

“Yeah…” Lin’s eyes followed Tenzin’s to find her girlfriend practically prancing back to them. “But she’s cute.”

Tenzin let out a groan at Lin’s attempted joke. Lin set off to join Kya and the couple began walking to the docks. But before they were out of sight, Kya reached over and smacked Lin’s ass. This time Tenzin shouted after them, “Oh for spirits’ sake, Kya, keep your hands to yourself!”

Kya doubled over in laughter and even Lin was wearing a smile when they boarded the ferry back to the city.


End file.
